<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sober Light of Day by tsurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291994">Sober Light of Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai'>tsurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you mean it? Or was it just the drink talking?” Tony finally breaks the silence of the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sober Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts">nezstorm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt: <a href="https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/post/642400506141196288/love-starters">“I meant every word”</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you mean it? Or was it just the drink talking?” Tony finally breaks the silence of the room. Loki doesn’t turn toward him, though with his hands clasped at the small of his back Tony can see them tighten into fists.</p><p>“Did I mean to spill my secrets to so many undiscerning ears? No.” </p><p>That makes Tony wince, considering how maudlin Aesir mead apparently made the god. It was around the time the conversation started in on Loki’s fall that Tony pried him away from the party. </p><p>“And what you said to me after?” Tony asks, moving closer, just out of arm’s reach if Loki would just turn around. “Do you remember it?” </p><p>He has to check, has to know if Loki’s slurring confessions had any truth to them. When Loki first turned up with Thor and news of Asgard’s destruction everyone had been upset and wary, even after explanations were made. The news of Thanos’ impending invasion didn’t do anyone’s tempers any favors, least of all Tony’s. <br/>Then Loki finally took up Tony’s offer for a drink. Weeks of wary circling turned into a quickly-building rapport that few at the Compound liked, and fewer of those whose opinions Tony particularly cared to listen to. </p><p>Now they’re here, Loki not looking at him and Tony’s heart speeding with the fear that this is a mistake, that Loki will say something dismissive-</p><p>“I remember it. I meant every word.” Loki says, and he sounds almost sad. Before Tony can question the tone, he continues. “I also remember you leaving me alone in my bed last night,” he finishes coldly.</p><p>This finally gets Tony to reach out, just a touch to Loki’s elbow that isn’t brushed off, but isn’t reacted to either.</p><p>“Hey, Reindeer Games, no matter what the media says, I’m not the type of guy who takes advantage of someone under the influence.” He pauses, swallows. “No matter what you said, you deserve that much respect from me.” </p><p>“You said no such thing when you fled the room,” Loki’s voice drips poison, and Tony winces again. </p><p>“I panicked. I wasn’t expecting you to lay one on me out of nowhere-”</p><p>“You blame my kiss, I see.” The god’s shoulders brim with tension even as Tony curls a hand gently at Loki’s wrist and tugs.</p><p>“<em> Loki</em>, please look at me,” Tony pleads, and that finally seems to crack Loki’s resolve as he whips around, his bright, intelligent eyes narrowed and lips pressed into an unhappy line – but neither does he pull his wrist out of Tony’s grip. “Yeah, it’s my fault that I left without a proper explanation. But I wasn’t exactly sober either… and I was a bit surprised by the guy I’ve had a crush on confessing his feelings.” </p><p>Loki’s Allspeak apparently translates the intention rather than the literal meaning of “crush”, because his whole expression changes, shoulders straightening and hands unclenching as Tony finishes. Tony can’t help the way his gaze flicks to Loki’s lips as they tentatively curve up at the corners. In the same moment the god turns the wrist Tony has a hold on over in order to clasp his arm back, and Tony is reminded of the god’s strength as he reels Tony in until they stand toe to toe. </p><p>“And now that we are both sober and in our right minds?” </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say no to kissing you back this time-” he’s cut off by Loki pressing lips to his and gasps into his mouth, Tony’s free hand flying to the back of Loki’s neck. </p><p>This time, Tony gets with the program, adjusting the angle and kissing him back for all he’s worth. Later, they can talk more about what this means for them in the light of day. Later, they can deal with the inevitable clusterfuck that will result in any acknowledgement of a relationship between  them, when and if they get that far. </p><p>In the meantime, as Loki wraps one arm around him and pulls him in tighter, Tony lets himself fall into the god’s embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>